Moonlit Sonata
by KoNoSeKaI
Summary: Kyuubi no Kitsune, yoko or whatever, a demon who holds great power.. Blah Blah We’ve heard it all before. But what if. Just What if.. Everything wasn’t as it was? He was a man with feelings, a man who fell in love, a man who couldn’t let go.. FemNaru


**IMPORTANT A/N**

I know what you guys are thinking...;

Whats up with me and adding new stories when i can't even finish the others?

Well.... There's not really any point in complaining... cause I'm probably the one of the laziest author around lol...

I'll update as much as i can... but i really like this plot... been in my head for a loooong time.

Uhm... probs don't fit the summary.. but i'll change it as i go.

* * *

Special thanks to... NoNameNeeded, For pointing out that we must change paragraphs if theres a change of speakers time etc etc

THANKS! (i'll try and follow this rule as closely as i can.... god knows i fail in following rules... ;)

* * *

Summary; Kyuubi no Kitsune or yoko or whatever, a demon who holds great power… Blah Blah Blah We've heard it all before…. But what if…. Just What if… Everything wasn't as what we had speculated? He was just a man. Sure, a demonic and all powerful man, but he was a man with feelings, a man who fell in love, a man who never could let go... FemNaru~ Hopefully you'll like that one...

I won't put disclaimers here…. Who in the right mind would think **I **would want to claim/continue Naruto or Bleach or any other anime anyway? I'd probably lose profits at my rate of releases…. HaHa! I made a funny! (To myself at least…)

* * *

"_In the country known as the 'Land of Fire' you'll find her. This time… It may be different though. Watch your steps. As when you see her for the first time in this life, it may be the last…" – _Fate.

* * *

Red eyes glowed in anger as they surveyed the scene. Hundreds, thousands of capable men and women… Gathering in front of him, waiting to sign their name in blood on the scroll of death... He didn't really want to fight them; he only wanted to find someone… _My Beloved…_ His blood red eyes scanned the parameter. No… SHE wasn't there. How could this be? Fate had already told him precisely where SHE was, years ago. He roared in anger, thinking he was tricked by Fate and her mischievous ways. The ninjas mistook the roaring as a preparation for an attack by the nine-tailed demon, thus they struck first.

The first few techniques barely ruffled his fur. he just brushed them off, until there was a sharp pain in his right flank. A small insignificant human pierced his skin! This time, the fox roared in fury. _How DARE they attack me! I haven't done anything to hurt them!_ Suddenly, he felt lightheaded. _What is this? _The Fox's eyes clouded over and his mind seemed to snap. Carnage ensued, many died on the first volley of blasts and swipes by the Great Fox. Most of the attacks received by the Fox left no mark or damage on the velvet crimson fur, yet some manage to pierce through its thick fur and cut through its skin, spilling its dark blood. It continued on, a single sided battle; a massacre. All seemed to be lost on the human's side, until several of them caught a glimpse of a huge toad in the distance. Many began cheering, their morale soaring. They began to fight with even greater vigour- not that it made any difference in the crazed Fox's opinion.

As the toad landed a fair distance from the seemingly mad demon, a male figure could be seen on its head. The man radiated authority and power… well, as much power possible for a human anyway. The Fox gave the toad summoner none of his attention though his instincts screamed at him to stop the carnage, he still thrashed and killed, roaring blood curdling roars that shook the ground. Then, as quick as lightning, the man started forming a sequence of complex handseals. The Fox momentarily stopped his violent fit at the gathering of a large amount of what the humans call- Chakra. Then continued the massacre, oblivious to the loud screams of his natural instincts.

A familiar figure floated behind the blonde-supposed leader. A sickly blue hand from the figure passed through the blonde's chest reaching outwards. Dead dark eyes stared at the rampaging demon behind the eerie grey mask, a wicked looking dagger clenched between its bony jaws. All in its dark purple glory was Death itself. With the sound of canines scraping metal, the Shinigami asked the summoner the ritual questions. The Fox let out an involuntary deep growl as he sensed impending danger. The man pointed at the demon and then the bundle that he held. The nine-tailed Fox finally turned away, his mind finally breaking from the mental haze that clouded his sense of reasoning with rage. He looked towards the human leader, his eyes widening at the sickly figure behind him. He prepared to run off, but alas, it was too late as cold hands were felt gripping the back of his neck, effectively immobilizing him.

_NO!_He screamed in his demon tongue. He struggled in Death's inescapable hold. As his soul was torn out of his immortal body and pulled towards the toad summoner, he saw the blonde man hold the bundle up high. Part of the cloth fell away, revealing a babe, not even a day old. _NO! _The Fox screamed again, knowing exactly what the man planned to do. He continued to struggle, even in his spiritual form.

As he thrashed about and screamed, the babe opened its eyes for the first time, its innocent and curious greyish-blue eyes held the Fox's gaze. All energy seemed to leave the Fox at that moment. It was noticed by many that the Fox's soul quietened and calmed down considerably as he disappeared into the bundle in the hands of the Yondaime Hokage. The pink cloth covering the babe completely fell away, revealing black symbols scattered all over the babe's body. They seemed to crawl all other it's body and move about like insects, finally melding together to form a single symbol on its navel.

It was too bad for the blonde leader that he couldn't ponder over what made the Kyuubi stop struggling at the last moment, or why his child didn't even cry at the sight of the demon... After all, he had his soul consumed by Death moments later…

_

* * *

_

_You… I seem to know you from somewhere but… I… I can't seem to recall… Who are you…?_

* * *

Ashen blue eyes opened to a new day. They roamed around the room and settled on the window sill. The window blinds were drawn, but little rays of lights still entered the room though the gap between the wall and the old grey blinds. Blearily, they blinked and blinked once more. Slowly, the figure got upright from lying down, bed sheets falling on top of her lap. A fair hand rose to comb through her soft but messy short hair. A sigh escaped pale pink lips as she was forced to start moving, else the day would leave without her. Bare feet lightly tapped against the cheap wooden floorboards as they walked towards the washroom.

The house was neat, considering the fact that it was quite rundown to start with and furnished with very little, almost next to no décor and the most basic of furnishings. It was plainly simple, a small couch, a cupboard and an old black and white TV in the living room, an old queen sized bed in the only bedroom in the house, a fridge, a table with two chairs and a built in stove in the kitchen. There really wasn't much.

The female taped off the last of the bandages on her calves. The white strips of cloth contrasting with the dark fabric of her pants. A black waterproof vest went over the skin-tight navy blue shirt she wore. _'Preparation done…'_ She walked to the kitchen and opened her near-empty fridge; taking out the only carton of milk there was and closed the fridge door with a snap. _Glug Glug Glug _The blonde poured herself a glass of milk and drank deeply. Leaving the cup in the basin, she turned towards the main door and exited her apartment, locking the door as she left. _'Every time I ask myself the same question.... what's the point of locking your doors in a ninja community?' Shaking her head, s_he walked lazily towards her destination; the Academy of Ninja Arts. There was no point in rushing when there was still ten minutes til the start of class…

When she arrived at the doorway to her class, she halted and took a look at the class number plate by the door. After today, she may never see this plate again, or maybe… She shook her head and proceeded to slide the door open slowly. The hustle and bustle in the room stopped as they saw who it was that entered. After seeing the blonde, most of them ignored her and continued talking but someone had the gall to shout. "Oy! Deadlast! You're late so you FAILED! HAHAHAHAHA" Not that it made much sense really, the poor boy must have been stressed to the point of blabbering nonsense. There was still five seconds to the official start of the session...

There was an icy pause in the room. Everyone shushed, waiting to see whoever was stupid enough to laugh at the "deadlast" die because of his stupidity. No one ever wants to get in the bad side of a certain blonde Kunoichi-in-training, deadlast or not. After all, she was fabled to have even outsmarted the best trackers in Konoha and defeated a special Jounin in a spar. Though it was all rumours, one couldn't help but want to "see it to believe it" whenever an opportunity arises, not that many of them came by…

Sadly, at that moment someone coincidentally interrupted before anything happened. Umino Iruka, Chuunin, single and also, the teacher of the class walked in, slamming the door open. "Settle down you miscreants! Oh… wonderful to have you here Natsuki. Now go find a seat! The exam will start in a minute!" He slammed the thick stack of papers he was holding down on the teachers' desk.

Uzumaki Natsuki, rankless, 13, and a quiet girl. She quirked her lips to a slight smile as the chuunin began passing out the exam papers. She spotted a seat near the back and approached it, unaware and seemingly ignoring the stares and the glares she got as she approached the seat. The wooden stool scraped against the granite floor as she pulled it forwards to a more comfortable distance from the desk.

She looked to the side, aware of a particular blank stare she was getting. A pale raven haired girl smiled at her bashfully. "You made it in time Natsu-chan." The blonde gave her a fleeting smile in reply. Then, certain dolphin shouted at them. "Oy! No talking! This is an exam here!!" His head seemed as though it grew four times larger when shouting. Natsuki gave the pale eyed girl a nod and faced towards the front of the classroom.

After finishing the test, she reflected upon the dream she had that morning. She made it a point to always spend some time reflecting on the dreams she has every morning. It all started back when she was five, she started having dreams that almost seemed to be like a memory of sorts. Sometimes the dreams link together to form a chain of events, sometimes the dreams didn't even make sense, and jumped from one "memory" to another. The most distinct feature in these dreams that linked them all together was that, most of the time, it involved a man. A man which fiery red hair and molten gold eyes, whose gaze always seem to evoke some kind of hidden emotion within her. Her and her "memory-dream" self both.

Iruka whacked the blonde on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Stop daydreaming and pass down the paper!" Frowning, she rubbed the sore spot and passed the completed test paper to the person sitting next to her. With a heavy sigh, she combed her fingers through her hair, watching as the rest of the class got ready for the next part of the exam.

She watched with obvious uninterest as slowly, one by one, the students slowly moved out of the room towards the testing area. She noted the ecstatic and enthusiastic response from the left over female group as the young Uchiha heir was called out. With an audible 'hn', the "Last Uchiha" proceeded out of the room. Her thoughts drifted to her dreams again as she waited silently.

"Uzumaki! Proceed!" A voice snapped her out of her daydreams. Wordlessly, she stood and walked out of the room and into the testing area, where Iruka and another chuunin, Mizuki were holding the test.

"You are to throw and successfully hit the target eight times out of ten with these five kunai and five shurikens to pass." Iruka read the instructions out as his partner Mizuki handed out the said weapons to her. She held them in her hands, testing their weight individually and shook her head slightly. _'Rigged weapons…'_ She looked at the training dummy across the room and back to the given weapons. Without much thought, she flung the weapons one by one in a quick succession towards the dummy. _Thud Thud Krang Thud_ _Ping_Of all the ten weapons used; only six met their mark. "Ranged weapon testing – fail. Now, you are to engage Mizuki in a purely Taijutsu match. To pass this, you have to last a minute against him."

The grey haired chuunin stepped forward and took on a stance. Natsuki stepped into her own basic academy stance. "Begin!" The chuunin shot off towards the girl, right fist reared backwards and launched to punch her in the gut. It missed as the girl sidestepped. With a quick turn, he ducked low and did a quick leg sweep, trying to trip the girl, but had to stop mid-sweep to block a roundhouse kick aimed for his face. Seeing an opening, he launched a punch up towards her face which was dodged. And the fight continued, ending with an amazing result. The blonde didn't get hit even once. Then again, the examiner had to go easy on the students; it was a rule after all.

"Taijutsu – Pass. Next is Ninjutsu. You are to perform a kawarimi, a henge and a bunshin to pass. You may begin." The blonde female flawlessly executed the kawarimi and henge-d into a perfect copy of Iruka. But as she was about to perform the bunshin no jutsu, she felt that something was off when she performed the skill. She frowned at two dead copies of her lying on the ground. "Ninjutsu – Fail. Overall – fail. It was a good result though, you have to work on your bunshin and your accuracy. Better luck next year." The dolphin chuunin gave a sympathetic look towards the blonde girl.

The girl wasn't disappointed; after all, she did better than expected even with a rigged test. Wordlessly, she walked out of the academy. Sighing, she sat on the swing outside of the playground. There's always next year's test…

There was a light jingle as a person silently sat on the swing next to her. "Didn't think that you'd fail the test eh, Uzumaki." The voice of the second examiner sounded a little raspy. Did he have a sore throat or something? "Well, lucky for you, that wasn't the REAL test though. The Sandaime has set up a special test for you. Do you want to pass?" There was something fishy about his words. But despite all that, the girl just tilted her head to indicate that he should continue talking. "You are to sneak into the Hokage tower and steal the forbidden scroll, undetected and return to me with it in your possession to confirm that you have succeeded in the test mission and you will pass." Something was definitely not right, nevertheless she stood.

"Meeting point? Time?" Natsuki asked. The prematurely aged man gave her a wide grin, he leant down and whispered the meeting place and time into her ear. She nodded stiffly at him and turned to leave, not catching the evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

Natsuki leant against the large scroll. Apparently the infiltration went through too smoothly. She actually had a few hours to spare until the meeting time. She looked behind her, the bulky "forbidden scroll" gave off a weird vibe. She wasn't curious about the contents of the scroll, but she was indeed bored so… She decided to open the scroll and actually see and maybe learn some techniques from the scroll. Well... no one WOULD know she took a peek right? Then again, she could blame it all on Mizuki if she ever got caught.... It was him and his "mission" that started this anyway...

Skimming through the boring contents, she quickly picked out some that caught her interest. _'These ought to come in handy in the future…'_

* * *

Droplets of sweat rolled down pinked cheeks. So far, she mastered one technique and memorised the instructions for the other few she found interesting. She leant heavily against a rough tree, taking in deep breaths as she rested. It was already the meeting time and the prematurely aged chuunin wasn't there yet. So much for ninjas and their "code of punctuality" Natsuki couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. She rolled the heavy scroll around with her feet as she waited, watching as the large scroll grinded up dried brown leaves into thin flakes against the rough dirt ground. Looking at her watch; 12:06. She let out a heavy sigh, _'maybe I should have practiced instead of waiting for Mizuki to show up…' _

Just then, someone burst from the bushes, and it wasn't Mizuki. "Hoy! Natsuki!!! What are you doing with that scroll! Return it now!" It was the dolphin of the class. Iruka looked as though he had run a marathon. He quietened when Natsuki stood up, holding the scroll close. She raised a brow at the scarred chuunin, and raised the other when she saw something shiny speeding towards the chuunin's back. "Sensei!-" She was too late in her warning as the shuriken thudded home.

The dolphin sported a constipated look of pain combined with shock on his face as he stumbled and staggered a few steps forward. The culprit laughed out loud from atop the trees, gaining the onlooker's attention. Natsuki and Iruka snapped their heads to the direction of the laugh only to see Mizuki landing on the forest ground with a silent thud. He approached them with an arrogant stride and held out a hand in the direction of the cherry blonde girl. "Give me the scroll Demon!" He added as an afterthought; "...Huuh… have you ever wondered why people seem to hate you for seemingly no apparent reason? Why they always call you names? Names like… Fox?"

It was quite comical to see how Iruka's face could go from constipated pained to an even more constipated worried look. "No… Mi.. Mizuki! NO! Don't do it!" Natsuki kept silent, her interest piqued. Whatever that got Iruka so worried and anxious was definitely worth listening to.

Mizuki cackled with glee. "The oh-so-great Yondaime sama didn't kill the demon. You are the living proof of that. You **are **the **demon.**" Well, that was a big letdown to the girl; she gave a sigh and rubbed her temples. _'I thought it was a huge dangerous secret or something… sometimes I just don't get how people think….'_

She sighed. "So let me get this straight… You think I'm Kyuubi? A chibified Kyuubi whom you think somehow forgot her own memories and identity due to the fact that she stayed in this pathetic excuse of a village for the past thirteen years without attempting to damage or destroy said village and kill said village's civilians?" Mizuki blinked at her. Iruka was hysterically moaning about unknown repercussions. Natsuki didn't have a care in the world.

"Cut the crap! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki demanded, walking slow deliberate steps towards her. The Uzumaki just smirked and leaped away from the scene, deeper into the forest, the giant scroll in tow. She hopped from tree to tree, feeling the wind rustling through her hair. It was a familiar feeling, one that she enjoys very much. "Natsuki! Give me the scroll! I'll return it to the Hokage now! Give me the scroll quick! Before Mizuki finds us!" Iruka burst through the leaves, tree-hopping right next to her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're horrible at acting and henge. You forgot the shuriken and the pained-face look" she brushed him off and made a sharp turn away from the disguised Mizuki. She ran straight into the real Iruka. The both of them fell to the leafy floor in a heap.

"Are you alright Natsuki?" Iruka held her tightly on the shoulders. "C'mon! Let's go back to Konoha. Keep the scroll close to you." Then, there was a whistling sound of a sharp object slicing the air. Acting on instinct, Iruka pushed the girl onto the ground and threw himself over her. _THUD _The sound of metal solidly imbedding on the human body rang through the air once more.

"Don't... worry Natsuki.. you're not... the demon, no matter what people say..." He wheezed. "You are my student... the sister... I never had, and most of all... a sensible human being…" Iruka coughed out blood after last words. With that, he collapsed on his side, his strength leaving his body.

"Give me the scroll Kyuubi, you have nowhere to run to now… Just give up, and give. It. To. Me…" The maniacal grin he had would definitely have made gay paedophiliac snake-men proud.

She stood, holding the scroll on one hand. Her bangs covered part of her face, the leaves rustled and moonlight shined through the canopy, illuminating her short bright hair. She smirked. "Hey Mizuki… You know what? Remember what I said? "I stayed in this village and never did anything against the village because i forgot my identity"?" There was a dramatic pause. "I lied. I've been waiting for the perfect chance for my return..." She looked up through her bangs, her silver-tinged blue eyes coldly stabbed deep into his soul. "And now, I will kill you first." The expression on Mizuki's face was almost comical. From the triumphant grin to horror struck and the implications of the blonde's declaration. She was the Kyuubi... everyone was right all along...

Natsuki rolled her eyes at the trembling Chuunin. Her killing intent wavered a little at that. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," she whispered. Wet smacks and girly screams filled the night air.

Iruka finally succeeded in removing the overly large four-bladed weapon from his back. He leaned against a nearby tree, contemplating what he just heard from his supposed 'sister he never had'. Kyuubi? Her? It was a shock to hear, especially from her lips. He let out a heavy sigh, leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes. His body was growing heavier and heavier by the second. At least he would die before seeing the Kyuubi's wrath. Footsteps approached him, followed by a dragging sound. The footsteps stopped and he felt a finger prodding his shoulder. "Oii~ Dolphin… you still alive?"

A tick developed on his forehead at the nickname. He swatted the hand away and screamed "Of course I am! Baka!" Her lazy eyes gazed into his tired ones. He raised a hand and lightly flicked her forehead. His face twitched with an slight smile. "Kyuubi or not, you're still my sister, I'd appreciate it if you don't do such stupid things again." He grinned at her. She smiled at him, surveying the damage on his body. It wasn't THAT bad.

"Come on, let's get back to the village and drop this chunk of messed up meat off at Hokage's" Natsuki pointed a thumb behind her.

Iruka turned and finally saw the source of the dragging before. A solid bunshin was dragging a broken and beaten Mizuki on the ground. He looked at his 'sister' with fear evident in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes once more. "No, I'm not Kyuubi, it was just basic logic to inflict fear into people before beating the crap out of them. You taught us that in class remember?" Iruka thought for a second and nodded sighing in relief. He broke out into a smile.

"Natsuki, close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to." She raised a brow but complied nonetheless. She felt something being tied on her head. Was it a bandage? Was she bleeding? She didn't know. "Okay, now open them." She did, and noticed something different about Iruka, there was something missing… His headband! She reached up and lightly brushed her fingers on the engraved emblem of the village which was now tied on her forehead.

'_Hmm… this means I won't see that plate much anymore huh?'_She mused to herself. "Thanks… nii-san…" She whispered. "Let's go get your wounds seen to." She slung his left arm over her shoulders and together, they walked back to the village, with a bunshin holding onto the scroll and another dragging the pulp-beaten Mizuki with them.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?**_

* * *

She groggily awoke from her slumber and combed her fingers through her unruly and messy bed hair. She walked lightly to the toilet, reaching for the toothbrush and the toothpaste; she looked at her refection in the partially cracked mirror. The face that looked back at her had pale skin that many would envy, cheeks that are still rounded with youth. Short strawberry blonde locks that curled at the ends and striking grey-blue eyes that seem to glow with a predatory glint. She brushed her teeth lethargically, her free left hand brushing lightly on the surface of the mirror that reflected her eyes. She sniffled and spat in the sink.

--

She tied off the Hitae-Ate on her left arm. _'Preparation… done…'_ She thought unenthusiastically. As per her usual routine, she went to the fridge, drank some milk and left the apartment.

--

_Kssk _The door slid open slowly. Loud chatter filled the vicinity. For once, no one paid any attention to her arrival. Everyone else was too absorbed in their own excitement and conversations. Like the girls in the middle of the classroom, they seemed likely to start a catfight any minute, the boy who was busy… licking… his own dog's… Okay... Let's not go there… She walked silently to the vacant seat at the back of the class, past the ruckus and fights. Or so she was planning to. "Ehh… Natsuki, didn't you fail? Failures aren't permitted to this class." A nameless smartarse commented, nicely one must add. The attention in the class shifted to her.

Cue fan girl A, "That's right! Why are you here Uzumaki?! Here to get attention from MY Sasuke!?" Hmm... jealousy seems to run rampant in the air today....

And of course, don't forget fan girl B... "Sasuke's not yours! He's mine!" and a catfight started.

Attention shifted from her to the two attention seeking banshees. Natsuki chuckled at the childish antics of the Sasuke's fanclub duo and walked on, only to be stopped by the same person the duo are fighting for. Uchiha Sasuke, not-yet-official genin, single, and currently obsessed with avenging his family's massacre.

"Fight me." More or less the first words he has ever spoken to her and it was to 'fight him'. Wow… real conversation starter no?

"No" Natsuki brushed him off.

"Fight me!" He stepped in her way once more.

A small tick developed on her temple. She pushed her face close to his and stared into her eyes. "I said no." She pulled away and started moving away, but then the noisy duo suddenly launched themselves at Sasuke. Reflexively, he stepped out of the way only to walk into the strawberry blonde.

Of course, this being a completely anime-ish storyline, he classically tripped and tumbled to the floor, pulling Natsuki under him. _Thump_. The two landed in a heap.

Sasuke winced his wrist had twisted awkwardly when trying to support himself in the fall. But hey, at least he didn't end up supporting himself on the other's chest. God knows what the two banshees will do in that kind of situation. He shook his head, noticing that his head was quite close to Natsuki's, a light lavender soap smell waft up his nose. He noticed as well, that Natsuki's lips were lightly touched up with gloss, plump and just begging to be kissed. For a second, he actually contemplated whether or not to kiss her.

Until of course, a knee interrupted him. The boys in the rooms winced. "!!Nggghgnn!!" He rolled away, clutching himself and holding in the stream of curses that threatened to come out from his mouth. His face turned red with effort.

The blonde stood and brushed herself off. "Do watch where you step next time Uchiha, you might not want to trip over your own feet when dodging an enemy." She walked to the vacant seat beside the Hyuuga heiress and sat. Predictably, the duo fan girls got ready to run towards her to shriek her ears off when an unfamiliar Chuunin walked in.

"Alright everyone… get to your seats…. Iruka-sensei is not here today as he is unwell… and Mizuki is also away… for some other reasons... Congratulations on passing the academic exams…. I will now assign you to your prospective Genin squads…. Please take note of your squad number, teammates and sensei…." He said in a monotonous and lethargic voice.

The rest was a blur to Natsuki as the substitute sensei droned on. Until of course, her name was called. "…ke, Uzumaki Natsuki, Haruno Sakura, sensei, Hatake Kakashi… Team 8…… Inu…." She hummed, recognising the name of the sensei of her team. He was the dog-masked ANBU that saved her quite a few times in the past.

Hatake Kakashi, Probably former-ANBU due to him being their squad sensei now... Perverted and obsessed with a smutty and M-18 book called Icha Icha Paradise, written by one of the legendary Sannin that originated from Konoha. This perverted cycloptic ninja never goes anywhere without a copy of said book. Also, well-known to be the most undisciplined ninja in terms of punctuality.

She kept a lookout for any orange book holding jounin. She stared blankly at the front of the classroom, particularly the front door, ignoring the threats and curses directed towards her by one of her future teammates. She sighed. _'Keep the bloody Uchiha... I DON'T want him... God... I swear I made that very clear from just now...'_So slowly, the remaining gennins filtered out of the room, following their team leaders. Leaving her team as the last ones left in the room. _'Kakashi... predictable... he DOES have a bad rep for being extremely UNpunctual...'_

A head finally popped in though the sliding door. "Team Seven? Meet me at the roof." His single eye glanced over all of the left over ninjas in the room. With a pop, he was gone. The trio proceeded to the roof. The jounin was already there, leaning against the railings.

"Have a seat." The silver haired cyclops motioned towards the stone bench in front of him. He cleared his throat and lazily said "Tell me your name, age, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and all that..." Natsuki raised a brow at the Jounin. Before anyone said anything, Sakura spoke first. "Sensei! We aren't sure what you want us to say, so could you please go first?" She gave the only brooding male in the team a happy glance, thinking she did a favour for him.

"Hmm? I'm Hatake Kakashi, my age is my concern, my likes are none of your business, so are my dislikes, my dream... I don't have one." Everyone sweatdropped at that.

_"What the hell! We only learned his name!" _Someone in the group whispered.

Kakashi cleared his throat and pointed to the pink Haruno. "You, start."

She blushed at the attention. "I am Haruno Sakura, thirteen years old, SINGLE," _"and looking" _she whispered almost inaudibly, "I like a certain dreamy prince," She stole a glance at the emo boy, "I dislike anyone who wishes to claim said prince," Glare at Natsuki, "My dream is to...." She stole another dreamy glance and blushed.

Impassively, Kakashi pointed at the next in row. "Uchiha Sasuke. I have little likes, and alot of dislikes. My dream... no. My ambition is to kill a certain person... and to revive my clan." Blond and silver brows were raised. Predictably, Sakura blushed even harder and had hearts in her eyes. Thoughts ran through her head at that moment; _'I'll revive your clan for you Sasuke-sama...'_ She giggled audibly, blushing even more, oblivious to her future teammates.

Sighing, the Jounin gave the last person a look. Natsuki's introduction was soft spoken. "Uzumaki Natsuki... Thirteen... Likes Ramen, Iruka-sensei and the Sandaime... Dislikes... screaming and bright things.... Dream... find out about the true meaning of life..." She ended with an uncertain tone, as if unsure about her dream.

The Hatake hmm-ed for a second and announced to his team. "Come to training ground seven at 8 A.M. sharp tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast or you'll vomit everything out. Dismissed." And with a swirl of wind and leaves, he was gone.

Sasuke got up to leave, with the Haruno hot at his heels, loudly asking him to have lunch with her. Natsuki sighed, still staring at the spot Kakashi was moments ago. She got up finally and left, hopping off the railing of the academy roof, hopping roof to roof towards a certain ramen hut, unaware of the single black eye that stared at her back as she hopped. _'An avenger, a lovesick puppy, and an unknown element... This is certainly an interesting bunch...'_

* * *

A/N In the world of anime…. There is no such thing as DNA unless it is mentioned in the same anime.

Just put that there for fun.... I'll see how things goes... if i stop having ideas for this then i'll take it down...

Until then, tell me what you think.

**PLEASE DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANNA JUST PUT "GREAT CHAPTER" OR "GREAT STORY" IN.... **

It annoys the hell outta me. Help me with some ideas you think would work and blah blah blah... i'll love you if you give me a flame lol... It shows that you care.

And i'll love you even more if you point out what i can do with the story and how i can improve myself etc etc etc....

Thanks. Hopefully updating soon.


End file.
